


The Lord & The Lady

by raunchyandpaunchy



Series: Standing Stones [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Double Drabble, Drabble, Humiliation, Leashes, Multi, Orgasm Control, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raunchyandpaunchy/pseuds/raunchyandpaunchy
Summary: "Step forward," Adrianne commanded, as Ulfberth pulled the leash tighter.





	The Lord & The Lady

Nadine’s knees pressed against the cool, hard floor, the stone underneath leaving imprints in her skin. Ulfberth’s grip around her leash tightened, pulling her closer towards him and Adrianne; both sat on resplendent, sturdy thrones.

“So, wench," he murmured, voice gravelly and rumbling. "Behaved yourself this week?"

Steel-blue and mahogany-brown eyes pierced into Nadine. Her gaze faltered.

"Not entirely, Sir."

Nadine hurtled face-first into Ulfberth's lap, his cock pressing obscenely against his breeches.

"Naughty girl," he tutted, eyes glinting. He wound the leash tighter. "You know what happens to naughty girls, don't you?"

Nadine nodded, prostrating herself across Ulfberth's knee.

 

* * *

 

Ulfberth handed the leash to Adrianne, her long fingers snaking around the leather.

"Tell us."

Nadine's face flushed. "They get punished, Miss."

"And why do they get punished?" Adrianne's voice was steel, sharp and hard and cold.

"Because t-they..." Nadine's core throbbed as Ulfberth's fingers ran across her bare flesh. "They came without permission, Miss."

"That's right. Twenty ought to do it."

Ulfberth's hand circled her arse; priming her. Adrianne held the leash taut. The first spank rained down, white-hot heat pulsing through her as she endured her retribution.

"Thank you Sir," Nadine whimpered, desperate and dazed. "Thank you, Miss."


End file.
